Scarlet
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Another kinky little one-shot for Whiskey Wednesday containing graphic fetish Mac smut. The sequel to 'Fever'.


**A few weeks ago, teenage Mac met a stripper named Scarlet. Perhaps you remember her? After I finished that one shot, I knew instantly I had to go back to the Tittie Twister and find her again. It was just so cruel of me to pull Mac away from her so abruptly. **

**Anyway, as with the last one-shot containing Scarlet/Mac, this is based on a song. ****In This Moment has a wonderful song that is actually entitled **_**Scarlet. **_**It's a bit slow for this story, but the lyrics fit so perfectly that I decided to o****verlook that little fact. ****Keeping with the theme, this ending is about as romantic as anything I'll ever write about Mac without breaking character.**

**In the grand tradition of Mac stories, this particular shot contains language, violence, and **_**extreme**_** BDSM smut with a smidgen of knife play and blood play for good measure. Heed this warning accordingly. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please review and let me know! **

* * *

Mac's drive to Mexico was slow and tedious. He had business to attend to, but his mind couldn't help but wander to her, like a siren in the back of his head, she had dwelled there the past few years.

Carlito had other suppliers, buying things in bulk so he could store them and cut off ties and avoid suspicion. The old man was nothing if not a good business man. It wasn't until last week that he had even given Walter a call.

Mac was growing anxious. He wanted to get to the club. He wanted to see her, the woman who validated his inhibitions and taught him how to be himself. The past few years, his sex life had flourished. He learned how to make demands from his partners. He learned how to please women, make them grateful enough to let you do whatever you wanted. In his dreams, he owned her. He captivated her with his new found talents and fully developed skills. He ravaged her body until she was whimpering his name and a slew of curses.

After hours of driving and sneaking through customs, he pulled up to the club by nightfall. He stepped out of his truck, tossing a cigarette butt in the dirt and stomping up the stairs. His pensive stare caught the eyes of Carlito across the room. He sauntered right up to the bar. His whiskey was waiting on the counter before he got there. "Mac. Long time no see, m'boy. You look good."

Mac nodded in his direction as he tilted back the shot. He waved his hand, summoning another. He looked over the girls on the stage, most of them blonde or Hispanic. None of them her.

"Look tense, boy. Want me to set you up with a room?"

"Want ye ta set me up with a bottle." He grunted. "I'mma take a look 'round. We'll talk business later." Carlito handed him his bottle of Jack Daniels and Mac grabbed the bottle's neck and took a walk around the stage, not seeing anything, or anyone, he was interested in.

He took a seat on the side of the stage and drank from the bottle as he mindlessly watched the girls work their bodies on the stage.

It wasn't long before the full effects of the whiskey washed over Mac, along with the overwhelming sensation to go take a piss. He relieved himself, with much difficulty due to the steadily rising hard-on he was sporting. He exited the restroom, fully intending to walk back to his table with his bottle of Jack when he spotted her, standing in front of the door to the men's room.

She was in a red, silk robe, holding it closed with one hand. She wore fishnet stockings and a pair of black, spike heels. Her bangs had grown out and covered the left half of her face, but she still had her eyes rimmed in liner and bright red lips. Paired with her porcelain skin, she was a vision.

"Scarlet." He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Well look at you, handsome!" She smiled warmly. "Here in the flesh. What an unexpected surprise!"

"Yeah, got a few surprises fer ye." He snickered. He crept closer, closing the distance between them.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She scoffed.

"Ye got a room?"

"Oh." She paused, stunned by his forwardness. "Sure, sweetheart. Follow me." He placed a hand on her lower back and followed her to one of the back rooms.

It was different than the last. Instead of warm, merlot tinged velvet, the room was vibrant red with sequins. Like before, there was a pole in the middle of the room with a black tile floor. On the opposing wall was a large, round bed. The wall behind the bed and the ceiling were both mirrors.

"Music?" She asked, rousing him from his obvious daze.

"Whatever." He grunted.

"Have a seat." She motioned to the end of the bed. He obeyed, still in a trance as she walked over to the wall where a small sound system control panel was stored. She hit a few buttons and slowly, a song began fading in on the stereos.

_You, you're everything I want  
And I, I'm everything you need  
This night is cutting into me  
You tie me down, you watch me bleed  
And we risk everything tonight_

Mac's ears perked up at what he heard. It was her siren song, calling to him. This girl definitely was a fucking freak. All these years, he had assumed he had just imagined her this way. He had fantasized her into reality, but she was here, with him. She didn't seem afraid. She seemed willing.

"You caught me before I could get dressed." She explained. She pulled the sash on her robe and let the satin fall open. "I hope that's okay."

_I, I am the misery you crave  
And you, you are my faithful enemy  
This hunger seems to feed on me  
A sacred sin, a dying breed  
And we risk everything_

Mac's eyes grew wide. She didn't have on any clothes under that skimpy dressing robe, only the fishnet stockings covered her bare ass and shaved pussy. Mac growled and stood, grabbing her hips and pressing her back into the pole in the middle of the floor.

"See you broke out of your shell, huh baby?" She teased.

His hands roamed up and down her curves, careful to only touch her sides and hips as his lips pressed into hers, possessive and violent. She moaned into his mouth, trying to push him back towards the bed, but he was insistent and strong. Her back arched, trying to find relief as the cold metal bar dug into her spine.

_They can never know just what we've done  
They can never know just what we've done  
They will never know all the blood we've shed  
The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end  
And they, they can never know just what we've done_

His lips worked down her throat, across her shoulder, down to her chest. He stopped, showing each of her tits ample attention, swirling his tongue around her hard nipples, grating his teeth against the pert little peaks. He found her mouth again, his hands snuck between them, finding her heat rolling off in waves at her core. He dug the fingers of his hand in the holes and dug in his pocket for his buck knife. She felt the cold steel blade against her hot flesh before it nicked her as Mac ripped the fishnets up the seams, right along her wet slit.

_Nothing good will come of this  
I'm screaming out with my last aching breath  
I'll be yours until my dying day  
But I can never see you_

She gasped into his mouth and he chuckled. The pain was sweet. He grabbed her wrists in one large hand and raised them above her head, clamping her hands around the pole behind her. "Don't move 'em." He commanded.

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "Yes, master. Would you cut me again, please?"

His eyes shot down to hers, locking them both in a dark, lust filled gaze. He raised the blade to her throat, trailing against her jugular, causing her to shiver. The tip of the knife trailed down the peak of one breast, grazing her tight nipple and continued to the apex of her thighs. He slapped her wet little cunt with the side of the blade and she jerked up in surprise. By the time she had caught her breath, the blade dug into her thigh, sharp and quick. Bright, crimson liquid trailed it's way down her leg in long, thick streams. She gasped and groaned in pleasure as Mac sunk to his knees in front of her. The knife was forgotten at their feet as he threw her legs over his shoulders and lapped at the steadily running blood. He lapped his way up until the blood's flow slowed.

His stubble ground into her bare, sensitive skin as his tongue went straight for the prize at the top of her pussy. She gasped as soon as he made contact, lapping and nibbling at the hardened, swollen nub. She whimpered as he ravaged her insides, slipping a finger in her slick channel. He continued this sweet torture, running his finger along her g-spot and nursing her clit. She tasted like sweetness with a hint of the metallic tang of blood. He vaguely remembered their last encounter and longed for more. His fingers slipped from her confines, spreading her wet. He swirled that finger around the ring of tight muscles. She squealed at this action, jerking her hips away from his touch. He insistently pressed harder, slipping his finger in her asshole as he sucked hard on her clit and her tight little cunt contracted, convulsing at his touch as she rode out the waves of her first mind-blowing orgasm.

_We, we knew how this would end  
And we knew we'd die before we lived  
But I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go_

In the midst of her orgasm, she almost didn't notice him lift her and throw her face first on the bed until she hit the mattress. She arched her back towards him and watched in the mirror in front of her as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the floor near her discarded robe. He ripped out his belt and folded the leather strap in half. She watched in agony as he snapped the belt across her round, arched ass. She cried out, something between a moan and a agonizing scream. Before she could recover, he slapped the other cheek. Her whole body jerked forward and she screamed again. "Fuck yes, baby. Don't stop."

_They will never know all the blood we shed  
The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end  
And they, they can never know just what we've done  
I will never let you go  
They can never know just what we've done  
I will never let you go_

He kept up this fierce pace until both ass cheeks were swollen and red through the eye holes in her stockings and she was whimpering into the sheets. Her body was in a strange place; a mix between pain and pleasure. The belt hit the bed beside her and bounced a bit as she heard his zipper rip and his jeans hit the floor, pooling at his ankles. "Ye still fuckin' tight? Keepin' that sweet fuckin' cunt tight fer Mac?"

"God yes." She gasped. "So fucking tight and wet. Just for you." She purred.

"Ye been waitin' 'long time fer this cock, girl?"

"Mac, baby, I've been waiting forever."

He massaged her ass cheeks before his hand smacked against her sore backside and he gripped her hips, pulling her back onto his engorged length and thrusting into her with ease. "Oh fuck." She gasped in time with his guttural grunt.

He stilled, trying to think about anything but the tightening in his balls, but she thrust her hips back onto him. His fingers dug into her hips and held her in place as he growled. He caught his breath and eased himself back in and out of her pussy. The woman rolled her hips beneath him. "Fuck, Mac. Harder."

He chuckled and reared back, putting all his force behind his thrusts. She lay her head in the sheets, snaking one hand down to twist at her clit and the other tugged her sensitive little nipples. She felt his dick thump inside of her and she twisted hard with both hands. "Shit, Mac. Oh my God!" She gasped as she came for a second time. Her hot little cunt contracted, jerking Mac's cock until it was empty. He howled in pleasure and fell beside her on the bed.

She giggled to herself, the sound muffled by the mattress. Her hands found their way off of her body and she pushed herself up on all fours and she fell on Mac's chest. "You been holding that in this whole time?"

"Not since you." He said lazily. He was sated and still drunk.

"I'm glad you came." She smirked, swirling a finger lazily across his chest. "Always wondered what happened to you."

"Wasn't sure ye'd still be here. I wish I could take ye with me. Kidnap ye and take y'away."

"That'd be too easy. I don't like things that are easy." She sighed.

He thought over that for a moment, imagining she was right. "Fuck, I'm worn out." Mac growled. He shifted his legs and his boots thunked on the floor, followed by the soft thud of his pants.

"You don't have to go." She murmured lazily. "You could stay."

"S'pose I might 'aveta. Ye stayin'?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay."

"Damn right." He mumbled, his eyes growing heavy. His breathing evened out and after a few minutes of dead silence, he snored lightly.

Scarlet stood, careful to keep her heels quiet on the tile floor. She grabbed her robe from the pile on the floor and shrugged it on, her eyes intent on Mac's sleeping form. She walked silently to the door and opened it as silently as possible. At the door, she took one last look at him. "I'll be seein' ye." She whispered, and she closed the door.

_We knew how this would end_


End file.
